


Il Valore di un sorriso

by Nica_Eris



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, F/M, Tales from the Dragonsong War (Final Fantasy XIV), The Vault (Final Fantasy XIV) Spoilers, missing moment, questo succede dopo la cutscene a fine dungeon e quella successiva di quest, sono una brutta persona
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 23:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nica_Eris/pseuds/Nica_Eris
Summary: Cosa c’era di diverso ora rispetto a uno scontro contro un Primal? Ma anche con questa strana sensazione sulla pelle sarebbe andata avanti lo stesso. Sarebbe andato tutto bene, come sempre.La Dragonsong War sarebbe finita quel giorno.{La Fanfiction partecipa al Writober 2019 indetto da Fanwriter.itDay 1. Prompt: Missing Moment}





	Il Valore di un sorriso

**Author's Note:**

> Premessa: non scrivo da tanto tempo, quindi sono parecchio arrugginita. Inoltre, non è betato. Spero quindi mi perdoniate eventuali errori.  
E poi ovviamente, FFXIV non appartiene a me tutti i diritti vanno a chi di competenza. (mia è forse solo la caratterizzazione del WoL)

Di tutte le cose che aveva fatto da quando aveva intrapreso la sua avventura, Izanami non avrebbe cambiato pressoché nulla. Aveva preso decisioni spesso difficili, ma non se ne pentiva. Erano state tutte decisioni che le avevano insegnato qualcosa o che erano la cosa migliore che potesse fare in quel momento.  
Prima di ogni missione o scontro importante aveva sempre addosso un misto di euforia e paura. Ci era abituata e anche la cosa la faceva sentire bene, nonostante tutto. Quella volta però aveva anche un terribile presentimento che non riusciva a scrollarsi di dosso. Non le era mai successo e la cosa la preoccupava. Cosa c’era di diverso ora rispetto a uno scontro contro un Primal? Ma anche con questa strana sensazione sulla pelle sarebbe andata avanti lo stesso. Sarebbe andato tutto bene, come sempre.

La Dragonsong War sarebbe finita quel giorno.

_Il valore di un sorriso_

Era stato Alphinaud ad aiutarla a rialzarsi in piedi. Con gli occhi ancora fissi sul corpo esanime di Haurchefant, Izanami stava cercando in tutti i modi di non piangere e mantenersi calma e controllata. Non lo avrebbe pianto, non davanti a lui, dopo quella promessa, ne davanti ad Aymeric o Lucia. Lei doveva andare avanti a testa alta, come avrebbe voluto lui. Eppure stava diventando sempre più difficile trattenersi. Nessuno disse nulla fino all'uscita da quel posto maledetto, o forse più semplicemente si era rifiutata di ascoltare qualsiasi cosa stessero dicendo.  
Si scusò con le poche parole che riuscì a pronunciare e si incamminò verso il Cohertas Centrale senza neanche ascoltare eventuali risposte. Aveva bisogno di stare da sola il prima possibile, di digerire la cosa senza i loro sguardi addosso o senza dover reggere anche il dolore del Conte, non ora per lo meno. Aveva troppi ricordi, troppe parole e troppe cose che le giravano vorticosamente nella mente senza che lei riuscisse in qualche modo ad allontanarli, ma che anzi sembrava affiorassero sempre più prepotentemente quanto più cercasse di scacciarli.  
Attraversare la città stava diventando una sofferenza, ovunque si girasse le passavano per la mente ricordi di quanto accaduto nell’ultimo periodo e lui era sempre li, presente. Vivo.  
Forse quello era solo un brutto incubo e presto si sarebbe svegliata. Tutto quello che era successo non era reale. Non poteva esserlo.

Arrivò in una grande distesa di neve poco fuori la città, camminando fino a una grande roccia da cui levò alla bell'e meglio la neve e ci si sedette sopra. All'improvviso fu come liberarsi di un grosso macigno che le avevano lanciato addosso senza che lei avesse avuto il tempo di prepararsi. Scoppiò a piangere, senza che se ne rendesse conto e, almeno in quel momento, non voleva neanche fermarle. Si sentiva in colpa per tutto quello che era successo, non era stata abbastanza vigile da rendersi conto dell’agguato, ne era stata abbastanza lucida per spingere via Haurchefant ne per fare qualsiasi cosa per proteggerlo. Era anche colpa sua se Haurchefant era morto.  
E quel senso di colpa l’avrebbe torturata per il resto della sua vita.  
Il suo sorriso valeva così tanto? Valeva davvero la vita di un uomo tanto coraggioso e valoroso come il comandante Haurchefant?

I singhiozzi non volevano smettere, ne le lacrime volevano fermarsi. Non avrebbe sentito mai più la sua risata euforica, ne l’avrebbe incoraggiata quando stava partendo per una nuova sfida. Non lo avrebbe visto mai più e ogni minuto che passava quel dolore diventava sempre più soffocante. Contemporaneamente però crebbe in lei anche la sete di vendetta. Se la sua colpa era quella di essere riuscita a fare niente mentre lui moriva per proteggerla, la colpa era anche dell’Arcivescovo e dei sui cani da guardia. Li avrebbe uccisi tutti, uno per uno, fosse stata l’ultima cosa che avrebbe fatto.  
Si asciugò le lacrime e fece un respiro profondo. Era arrivato il momento di tornare dagli altri e pianificare una strategia.

Quel sorriso che Haurchefant voleva vedere non valeva quel prezzo, ma avrebbe fatto di tutto per diventare l’eroe che lui vedeva in lei.

**Author's Note:**

> Chi sono io per non sfruttare da subito l'occasione e sfornare da subito qualcosa di strappalacrime?


End file.
